rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Anima Mundi Constructs/@comment-7445410-20150616231128/@comment-5311048-20150616235209
Jagex has stated that he is Godless, during videos of the making of the Tuska event, and in a Q&A a mod stated his Favourit Faction would be Godless because he liked the whole Vorago being with them. Of course his dialouge isn't gonig to say he is godless because they are dialouge of pre-six age Jagex has stated there is a lot of NPC with non updated Dialouge that still needs looking through. The Scopulus states he is a member, or aligned to them in that matter. Yes future depends on all that matters, but in over all he is aligned to the Godless, and is an member. Yes if a member of the godless or the few of them tend to cause utter destruction to teh world, where it is against their beleif, just to kill the gods, Vorago would know to stop them as he is alligned to them. Until a future update on the game comes, Vorago is aligned to the godless. Yes Vorago says he would fight the Gods if it is needed, But remember a few things. 1. He just woken up, and the battle betweeen Zammorak and Saradomin were something he didnn't concered a threat yet due to him not knowing how to react to them yet (for short he studies, like how he allowes countless warriors fight him so he can grow stronger.) 2. The Scopulus states, as I will Quote teh Dialouge: Player: Wait, if you are representing the Godless, who exactly is your master and what happens if they kill a god? Scopulus: My master is Vorago, the embodiment of the world and defender of the Anima Mundi. The threat of Tuska directly targets the World, something my master cannnot stand by and allow to happen. Player: So Vorago will fight a God? Scopulus:My master can use the power of the Anima Mundi to be Gielinor's last line of defence. If he calls upon it all, he plans to siphon it temporarilly into himself and prevent devastation. Player: And if he kills Tuska?is that not against the godless that they might have a god? Scopulus: My master represent the Godless here as we all share the same belief that the gods should not force themselves upon the people of teh world and have Agendas. What will happen remains to be seen. This up heres states Vorago is aligned to the Godless, yes he can turn against them if they start damaging the Anima Mundi, but only if he is needed, lets say they try teh same thing Xenia tries, Vorago will not pop out of no where, he will rely on those who do not agree with that method to fight back, because unless he calls it upon himself that he needs to interfear, he will not, He is the last line of defence if needed. Hence why he was awaken by the Anima Mundi. If he wasn't aligned to the godless, there will be no reason for the Godless themselves not to appear in the world event.. Not only that Vorago knows nothing of the Elder god, it was stated by Jmods that Vorago is only meant to protect Gielinor's anima.Where the main purpose for Gielinor to do that is bevause Guthix died. As for teh Living rock Creatures, he states they are his wards yes, but what does Ward means? Well in a defination it means they are in a different division, only sharing relation that they are rock creatures and created by the Anima, but Vorago is ONE with the Anima, making them anotehr division.